Stick Empires Wiki:Swordwrath
"'''We are the Swordwrath! Forging blades so sharp, that limbs will sever at mere sight!"' ''-Magikill Lord '' '' thumb|link= Description A swordwrath is a basic black stick figure with no clothes or adornments. They carry a broadsword for combat. Tips * Swordwrath units are cheap and fast early game units. This makes them ideal for picking off Miners, though if there is any sort of resistance, do not expect the unit to survive. * Buy the Rage upgrade as soon as you can. It will drastically tip the scales in a fight. The small amount of health loss is absolutely worth it for the improved damage output. * Vulnerable to large AoE spells, due to their lack of health. * The Swordwrath destroy giants, due to their sheer numbers. Picking up Swordwrath late game for giant massers can be very effective. * One to three Swordwrath can help prevent suicidal bombers from doing heavy damage with a meat shield tactic. Stats History The swordwrath were originally, like all the nations, a small tribe. However the thriving city-states of pertland and westwind,who had already existed rather stabally for almost a milleniea at this time, influenced the swordwrath, spreading the religon all modern nation states follow, in addition to the technology of the miner which allowed the swordwrath to discover the vast amounts of metals useful for weapons located in central inammorta. following this the swordwrath developed the sword and unlike the pacifist nations of pertland and westwind, would set out to establish an empire. The government they created saw a group of the best warriors, who had killed their competitiors in open combat form a council called the swordwrath military high command, which would govern their empire until it's the council's destruction in the battle of the swordwrath counter during the conquering nearly four hundred years later. The newly formed empire began by conquring the seven other tribes that inhabited the inner homeland of the swordwrath, their primitive clubs and lack of battle armor being no match for the swordwrath's new weapons in addition to light metal armor following this, the other 2 dozen or so tribes formed the swordwrath resistance, a confederation of tribes to attempt and stop the empire before it got to powerful. however the movemnet was defeated by the swordwrath empire multiple times and the land that they received in the peace treaty would remain in the grasp of the swordwrath empire until the time of the conquering. despite this, the Swordwrath resistance would persist until the time of the conquering, where they would ambush order's armies during their advance to the Ice Hills in an attempt to reclaim their ancient lands. The swordwrath, now the dominant power in central inamorta, would go on to invade the future territories of the spearton empire, and then turned their eyes to the lush forests of the east coast of the continent. during their conquering of this territory, a man called the champion archer was able to invent the first ever bow and adapted the technology and religon of pertland and westwind, forming the archidon empire. The bow proved the perfect counter to the swordwrath troops, and soon this new empire had conquered a vast swath of territory across the east coast, including the forests that the swordwrath themselves had intended to conquer, over the next 100 years the swordwrath would steadily lose all their holdings on the east coast of inamorta, however due to the reforms of the 61st high command, the empire was able to finally defeat the archidons, and the borders stabalished into roughly what they were during the conquering, give or take the territory the two would capture from each other over the course of their history. The 62nd high command tried to lead a campaign to capture the nothern territories to gain more territory, manpower, and wealth in order to gain an advantage over the archidons. the territory that was to be the spearton empire was still under their control. However the both the swordwrath and their counterpart archidon conquering force encountered a strong force in the north, a nation that was far older and more powerful then they were, the magikill, a nation of powerful magic weilder's who were able to stun entire groups of units and summon their own deadly minnions to fight hand to hand, and they two had adopted the technology and religion of the great mining states of pertland and westwind, which at this point were in their terminal states of decline due to the rise of the nation of giants in the north. The swordwrath military was devastated from this brief war, and to the south, one of their longest-held territories was lost. the homeland of the speartons held people that viewed each warrior as precious and thus invested in building an army in secret to rebel aganist the swordwrath, an army of heavily armored units, equiped with sheilds, and helmets, to fend off the feared archidon headshot, and they had a spear, a new weapon which could do serious damage from behind their defensive armor, but did need signifigant skill to use properly. for the sake of versitlity, they could also throw this weapon. The speartons and their allies the swordwrath reistance were able to defeat the wrecked armies of the empire and establish the spearton empire. The new spearton empire would then slaughter the leadership of the Swordwrath resistance, ending any signifigant power they one wielded. The borders established during this period would remain more less constant, with small changes during the near-constant wars between the empires of central inamorta until the time of the conquering about 200 years later. Abilities *The Rage ability, the Swordwrath's sole ability, and by far the most vital one, increases the Swordwrath's attack and unit speed, by 50% for approximately 6 seconds.. Comparison with other units # Spearton-Swordwraths make great distractions for higher health enemies (i.e. Speartons), but will most likely lose. # Crawler- In a fight with another unit,the crawler has a deadly advantage of speed. In a fight between a swordwrath and a crawler, the swordwrath will always win because of health and damage advantage.Under pressure of a group of crawlers,the swordwrath has a 1/4 chance of winning. # Bomber- The swordwrath can stand an attack of 3 bombers, max. # Juggerknight- The swordwrath don't stand a chance against a juggerknight. They can take down 5 swordwraths alone.A 6 swordwraths can take down a juggerknight with sever injuries and deaths. # Deads- The dead's poison is it most deadly asset. A dead can slowly poison many a swordwrath and retreat.In a direct fight,2 swordwraths can take down a dead. Trivia *The Swordwrath on the title screen of the game and in the unit profile picture is shown holding a curved sword, a sabre, yet in-game, they are always holding a broadsword. *The opening suggests that they are Order's most populous nation. *Although artwork in Stick Empires shows a Swordwrath wearing a helmet, one has to buy helmets for Swordwrath within the armory. *The reason the swordwraths lack helmets stem from animation issues; a swordwrath sometimes stand looking to the sides and sometimes stand staring directly at the player, forcing the developers to create a new set of animations and coding to compensate. In addition, many of the Swordwrath's death animations feature them recieving blows to the head (e.g. A Juggerknight chucking his axes at a swordwrath's head and the headshot animation) and require another set of animations to depict a helmet cracking. *In some ways, Swordwrath units can be compared to StarCraft Marines. Both are cheap early game units. Both are strong in numbers. Both have an ability that drains health but allows for a faster attack rate. Category:Abilities Category:Order Category:Order units Category:Micro and Macro